Lost in darkness
by Eyael
Summary: Un nouveau cross over avec les samourais de l'eternel. Que se passe il quand Rhadamanthe rencontre Anubis le démon des ténébres? en tout cas il risque d'y avoir de l'action!


Lost in Darkness

Coupling : Anubis Rhadamanthe

Disclaimer : ni Saint seiya ni yoroiden samurai troopers ne m'appartiennent

L'aurore... Un nouveau jour se dessinait tandis que la nuit et tous ses mystères mouraient.  
Il détestait cette maudite lumière, violente et agressive, trop révélatrice.  
Bien avant de posséder son armure, il avait aimé le silence et l'obscurité des grottes, ou les longues nuits d'hiver.  
Les ténèbres ne révélaient rien, elles étaient utiles.  
Il avait longtemps détesté l'armure Korin et son porteur, l'opposé de lui-même.  
Et pourtant, combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé entrelacé dans les bras de Seiji jouant avec lui, savourant ces moments d'embrassades. Mais il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il l'avait longtemps aimé mais maintenant il le trouvait trop sérieux, trop délicat comme une poupée.

Qu' était donc devenu son redoutable adversaire d'antan? Juste un joli blondinet efféminé.

Regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se lever, il se rend compte qu'il a bien fait de casser la relation.

Pour le yami mashô cette histoire n'est plus que du passé et il ne s'attarde jamais sur ce qui est révolu.  
C'est le moment d'aller de l'avant, de se laisser aller. Saisissant sa veste de cuir noire, il claque la porte.

Les Enfers

Quoi de plus difficile à encaisser qu' un abandon? Le juge des enfers ne saurait trouver la réponse.  
Il aimait profondément le Grec aux yeux et à la somptueuse chevelure turquoise.

Et il l'avait abandonné.  
Rhadamanthe était resté seul sans dormir de la nuit, stoïque malgré la douleur.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'emprisonner son dragon.

Se sentir seul ainsi ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid au départ mais peu à peu il avait regretté ces moments de fou-rires ou de disputes, ces nuits torrides ou ces virées à la plage.  
Personne ne remplacerait Kanon, il n'existait pas à sa connaissance d'homme aussi vif, indomptable, dangereux.

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur son calendrier, il décida de prendre des vacances loin des Enfers. Au Japon par exemple et tant pis si il se mettait Pandora à dos. Après tout Eaque et Minos étaient là eux aussi, non?  
  
Deux heures plus tard dans les rues de Shinjuku…

Le soir était déjà bien avancé et les rues étaient presque vides, un soir comme il les aimait.  
Pourquoi ne pas aller tuer le temps dans un bar?  
Pénétrant dans l'établissement sombre et enfumé il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table libre.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la clientèle en s'attardant sur un gaijin de grande taille aux cheveux dorés, puis ferma les yeux, écoutant la musique tout en savourant sa bière.  
Il se sentait décontracté, heureux loin du Youjakai, de ces deux autres enquiquineurs.  
Sur le point de s'assoupir, il fut tiré de son sommeil par la serveuse.  
"Je n'ai rien commandé" fit-il observer à la jeune fille froidement, en contemplant le grand verre de Cynar.  
"Je le sais, monsieur, mais c'est un cadeau de ce client"  
Le yami masho cligna des yeux, étonné, en direction du blond.

Que lui voulait il?  
"Noël, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui et puis de toutes façons, j'ai assez bu comme ça. Voici votre monnaie, bonsoir."  
Quelque peu courroucé, il sortit du bar, cherchant un autre endroit pour tuer le temps, mais l'ennui était là. Ce quartier n'était pas très distrayant. Et dire qu'on vantait tant les distractions de Shinjuku… Des mensonges rien de plus.  
Marchant dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas la silhouette prédatrice qui le talonnait... jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'il soit face à une vitrine et y aperçoive un furtif reflet.

Ses habitudes de samourai reprirent le pas en une fraction de seconde.  
"Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous!"  
Pas un bruit, toujours le même silence  
"Très bien vous pouvez choisir: La mort ou sortir de là ! Pour ma part, voir gicler du sang ne me dérange pas. Buso Yami!"  
"Quelle audace tu as. Remarqua une voix froide. Qui crois tu être pour prétendre que tu me tuerais?" constata Rhadamanthe avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix.  
"Quelqu'un qui dispose de grands pouvoir et qui connaît le jeu du chat et de la souris!Prends ça: An koku chô higiri!"  
"Que...?"  
Le spectre n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri et reçut de plein fouet l'attaque qui semblait avoir une puissance équivalente à sa Greatest Caution.  
Et il le vit: Un guerrier vêtu d'une armure brune et rouge, tenant un sabre japonais à la main.

Qui était ce type?

"Qui es tu pour avoir une telle impétuosité? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré à travers quelqu'un d'autre."  
"Mon nom ne te regarde pas, mais je veux bien me montrer clément envers toi. Ecoute bien: Tu te trouves en face d'Anubis, le yami mashô détenteur de l'armure des ténébres, l'un des quatre seigneurs de l'Apocalypse."  
"L'un des seigneurs de l'Apocalypse vraiment? Et tu crois qu'avec cette simple attaque, tu peux vaincre un des trois juges des enfers? Tu sembles aimer jouer avec le feu Anubis, mais c'est toi qui te brûlera."

Inquiet, Anubis observait son adversaire entrain de l'acculer dans un coin de la rue; Il allait être pris au piège comme un enfant.  
Il sentit soudain une main frôler sa gorge, il avait plus qu'envie de hurler ou d'envoyer un pain à son adversaire mais son honneur le lui interdisait.  
Ravalant sa salive il jeta un regard glacé au juge.  
"Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles... On dirait un vieux loup solitaire ayant connu plusieurs batailles."  
Rhadamanthe eut un sourire de satisfaction en observant le guerrier brun au regard aussi ardent qu'un brasier. Il connaissait ce regard, combien de fois il avait vu cette même impatience dans les yeux de Kanon?  
Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Plus musclé et plus ténébreux visiblement que Kanon, il reflétait toutes les ténèbres et le côté sinistre des enfers par son armure et sa tenue entièrement noire et rouge avec une seule chaîne d'argent à son poignet. Un look presque gothique et une dureté incroyable, mais aussi, ce qui était frappant, cette cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il portait à l'oeil droit.  
Passant sa main gauche sur la cicatrice en continuant de contempler cet inconnu, il sentit le désir grandir en lui, rare était le gibier d'un aussi beau choix. Il voulait à tout prix connaître le goût de ces lèvres, explorer ce corps aux dehors si attrayants.

Mais la hâte ne servirait à rien, laissons le poisson mordre de lui même à l'hameçon.

Ce qui s'était passé avec Kanon lui avait amplement suffi comme leçon.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux à la fin? On ne se connaît pas du tout et tu me colles encore plus qu'un pot de glu. Soit t'es un parfait obsédé soit un type aimant le masochisme... Et arrête de passer ta main sur mon visage veux-tu?!"  
"Pourquoi donc? Tu détestes donc autant les bons moments tendres?"  
"Espèce de, de... "  
"A moins que ce ne soit ta première expérience amoureuse, je me trompe?"

Reste calme, reste calme, Kujuro Sasaki, ce n'est qu'un abruti, il en vaut pas la peine allez, calme toi...

Réussissant dans un magistral effort à se contrôler et à ne pas hurler de colère tout un torrent d'injures contre le juge des enfers, il reprit froidement la parole:  
"Sur ce point-là tu te gourres entièrement, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine ( NdA m'étonne pas quand on a 437 piges et qu'on a déjà connu des compagnons d'une nuit assez agréables comme Rajura ou Shuten... lol)  
Et sans réfléchir il se jeta avec fougue sur le grand blond comme si il relevait un défi. Etonné par ce mouvement, le juge le saisit avec force derrière la nuque et frissonna quelque peu en sentant le contact de ces lèvres chaudes insistantes.  
Il se sentait transporté, jamais personne n'avait eu une telle audace avec lui, la plupart de ses amants se contentant de répondre à ses attentes. Sentant aussi des mains découvrir ses hanches, il se décida à entrer dans ce jeu, mais à cet instant, l'étreinte disparut.  
"Alors? Crois tu encore que je sois un novice, hein? Si tu croyais pister un mec facile, tu te fourres entièrement le doigt dans l'oeil. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle et qui se couche aux pieds de son maître."  
"Non effectivement, je dois avouer que tu embrasses plutôt bien, tu me plais Anubis."  
"Tu me plais" Rien qu'à ces mots Anubis sentit son coeur faire un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine! Il était habitué à ce genre de flatteries et n'en avait cure, mais ces mots lancés par quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, viril, et droit, l'atteignaient bien plus que tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire autrefois Seiji.  
Malgré son agacement à avoir été traqué comme du gibier, il trouvait le Britannique assez attrayant. Peut être était ce type de gars qui serait bien pour lui, si il décidait de retrouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie sentimentale. Mais pour le moment il en avait un peu assez.  
"Dis, tu veux bien me lâcher, maintenant?! J'aimerais rentrer chez moi!"  
"Hein? Oui d'accord..."  
"Adieu Rhadamanthe. Je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra et c'est peut être mieux ainsi."  
"Comment ça, que veux-tu dire?"  
"Je ne suis pas un résident de ce monde, mais de celui du youjakai et il est inaccessible aux mortels. Alors laisse tomber."  
"Peut être que des enfers je pourrais venir te rendre une petite visite", avança Rhadamanthe en esquissant un demi sourire. "Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Alors peut être aura-t-on du temps pour se découvrir."  
"Qui sait? Adieu Rhadamanthe." conclut le yami mashô en reprenant sa tenue humaine et en disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

Cette nuit avait été magique et étrange pour tous deux et pour la première fois de sa vie, Anubis se sentait perdu dans les ténèbres, alors qu'il s'agissait de son élément familier qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps  
Ayant eu du mal à ignorer les railleries de Rajura et Naaza sur sa virée nocturne, pour une fois, il sentait que sa vie sentimentale prendrait un nouveau tournant avec cette rencontre.

De son coté, le spectre partageait les mêmes pensées et désirait plus que jamais revoir cet homme qui était encore plus mystérieux et fascinant que Kanon.  
Finalement il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait grâce à Hadès.  
Vivement leur prochaine rencontre....

Fin


End file.
